Kirsch Vermillion
|birthday= April 24th |sign= Taurus |height= 182 cm |weight= |blood= O |eyes= Gold |hair= Vermilion |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Coral Peacock Royal Knights |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 113 |anime= Episode 73 |jva= Daisuke Namikawa, Wakana Kowaka (child; Episode 79) |eva= Kyle Igneczi }} and |chapter= }} is a nobleman of the Clover Kingdom's House Vermillion, one of its royal families. He is also a 1st Class Senior Magic Knight and vice-captain of the Coral Peacock squad and a member of the Royal Knights squad. Appearance Kirsch is a young man with long side-parted hair that is tied back and has a braid going across his hairline and a thin band around his head. He has two dark hanging earrings and sports the Coral Peacock vest. After the Royal Knights Selection Exam, Kirsch cuts his hair short to reflect his changed outlook. Gallery Kirsch as a child.png|Kirsch as a child Kirsch as Magic Knight.png|Kirsch as a Coral Peacock Kirsch - Jumputi.png|Kirsch in Jump Petite Heroes Personality Kirsch is very dramatic and vain, promoting his looks with every chance he gets. His obsession with beauty does not end with his own face; he finds Asta's body ugly for having muscles because he feels that beauty is leaving one's body in its natural state. Like other nobles, Kirsch looks down on those of lower birth. When Asta greets him casually, his demeanor turns grim and he is visually disgusted that someone of a lower status is addressing him so informally. Further, he has a belief that magic is power and therefore, beauty, and that training is for the weak. Despite his megalomaniac behavior, Kirsch is an excellent leader worthy of being the vice-captain of Coral Peacock, for which he does most of the work instead of his sleeping captain. When Magna and Sol are countered during the exam, Kirsch is quick to appear next to them and help them adjust their attacks for more optimal results. Biography Kirsh was born into House Vermillion, one of the Clover Kingdom's royal families, and a few years later, his younger sister Mimosa Vermillion was born. When they are children, Kirsch and Mimosa are taken by their parents to hover over a small village in the Forsaken Region. They see a young girl steal a loaf of bread, and Kirsch tells his sister that the poor are filthy and will remain sullied. After turning 15, Kirsch joins the Coral Peacock squad because he likes their beautiful robes and does not like the hot-blooded Crimson Lions. When he is 18, he and his sister travel to the Heart Kingdom to study their magic. He eventually is promoted to vice-captain and handles most of the captain's duties for Dorothy Unsworth. For the Royal Knights Selection Exam, Kirsch is placed on Team C with Magna Swing and Sol Marron. He later complains that neither is from a noble family and tells them not to taint his beauty. He continues to criticize and creep out his teammates, before greeting his sister. Asta then greets Kirsch, who is disgusted by such informality and deeply criticizes the boy. Kirsch is delighted when Mimosa cheers for his team to win, but is surprised when she adds that it so her team can beat his. As the second match begins, Kirsch encourages his teammates to let their beauty shine. Magna and Sol charge across the battlefield and Kirsch sends clones to critique their fighting styles, suggesting that Magna should analyze his opponents and make use of both close- and long-range attacks and that Sol should make five smaller golems and use them more creatively. Kirsch stays behind to protect their crystal, and when Adrian attacks it, Kirsch dissolves the spell and reveals that he has covered the battlefield with cherry blossoms. He then creates two protective tunnels leading to the opponents' crystal for Magna and Sol, who destroy the crystal as Kirsch cheers. The match ends with Team C making a dramatic pose. After the match, Kirsch asks the other Magic Knights how beautiful his fight was, but insults Asta when the boy compliments him. Kirsch then says that in their next match, he will crush Asta like the cracked bowl he is. Asta counters that a cracked bowl lasts longer, but Kirsch points out that only a poor person would continue to use a cracked bowl. Kirsch is later impressed by Langris Vaude's Spatial Magic, saying that it is to be expected from House Vaude. After the battlefield is changed for the second round, Kirsch claims that his beauty will not change and that he will beautifully defeat the filthy, to which Mimosa objects, claiming that Asta is not filthy. To begin his second match, Kirsch declares that he will save Mimosa who has become tainted by the commoners, and covers the battlefield with cherry blossoms and creates multiple clones. However, Asta dispels all of the Cherry Blossom Magic with Black Hurricane, which disgusts Kirsch. Kirsch complains about his magic being tainted, but Magna points that he anticipated Asta's improved Anti Magic and that Kirsch should not underestimate peasants, like Magna himself. Kirsch is surprised to learn Magna is a peasant and refuses to work with him. He heads out on his own and orders Magna and Sol to guard the crystal. As he flies away, Kirsch senses the locations of Mimosa and Zora Ideale and is frustrated that Asta is hidden from him. Asta then yells at him, drawing his attention, and Kirsch attacks the boy, who struggles to defend against the swarm of cherry blossoms. When Asta escapes, Kirsch chases him into a cave but stops short because he can sense magic. He creates three clones which trigger the landmine traps. With the traps gone, Kirsch approaches Asta but falls into a normal pitfall. Kirsch prepares to fly out when Asta appears overhead. The noble tries to defend with magic, but Asta's crossed swords nullify it and slam him into the ground, knocking him unconscious. Kirsch is left in the pitfall with Asta's Demon-Slayer Sword laying across him. Not to underestimate the royal, Zora leaves a trap beside the pitfall and then collapses the cave's entrance. After digging her way into the back of the cave, Sol frees Kirsch and slaps him awake. He accuses her of messing up his face, which she denies. He brings up his disgust with her being a commoner, but she reminds him that the Magic Emperor told everyone to overcome their differences, and asks if he could put aside his selfishness. Kirsch bursts through the rubble and confronts Asta, interrupting the boy's fight with Magna. When Asta focuses on him, Kirsch flies higher in the air to keep the boy from reaching him, and unleashes his full power, planning to defeat Asta and destroy the crystal. When Kirsch draws his fan back, his arm is caught in a binding trap that Zora set. Asta takes the momentary distraction to leap up to Kirsch and swing his sword up into Kirsch's chin, knocking out the vice-captain again. After Team B wins and Kirsch wakes up, Zora critiques Team C, pointing out that Kirsch's arrogance and loss of composure made him unsightly. Comforting her distraught brother, Mimosa tells him that his recognition of the power of commoners and his determination to continue fighting after being dirtied are the most beautiful he has ever been. Kirsch agrees that the match was indeed beautiful. As Asta collapses from exhaustion after defeating Langris, Magna catches him while Kirsch and many other Knights take to the field in support of Asta. Several days after the exam, Kirsch and the others selected to be Royal Knights all assemble in the Royal Capital and are placed under the command of Mereoleona Vermillion. After the squad travels to the Gravito Rock Zone, Mereoleona explains the situation and divides the squad into teams. Luck Voltia infiltrates the dungeon with Kirsch, Noelle Silva, and Ben Benfunk. As they make their way deeper, Kirsch is flooding the tunnels with his cherry blossoms. Kirsch and Noelle are shocked when Luck and Ben begin glowing. Kirsch marvels at the beautiful change in their magic power but realizes it feels like Langris'. When Luck's sudden attack on Noelle misses, Kirsch raises cover with his cherry blossoms and orders Noelle to cast Sea Dragon's Nest. However, Luck crashes through the shield and ricochets around the hall, knocking Kirsch and Noelle to the floor. Kirsch and Noelle manage to escape, with only Kirsch getting heavily injured. Noelle carries them in Sea Dragon's Cradle and they reunite with the remaining Royal Knights on the shore below the dungeon. Kirsch joins the other injured Knights in Eilia's Booth while the group listens to a message about the chaos in the kingdom. After the group decides to save their fellow Knights, they depart, chasing after the dungeon. The Royal Knights reach Clover Castle just ahead of the dungeon. The group of Magic Knights split up and head to different parts of the castle, with Kirsch, Mimosa, and En heading to defend House Vermillion's section. Instead of directly fighting the elves, Kirsch floods the building with his magic, concealing the humans from the elves. The three Royal Knights are surprised when Baval manages to locate them. When Baval explains the elves' plan, Kirsch refuses to allow them to sacrifice the souls of their human hosts. Kirsch attacks the elf, but Baval's Dice Magic repels the swarm of petals and he runs off to the floating dungeon. The three Royal Knights then fly over to the Black Bull base and try to warn them about the elves' plan, but Reve traps a section in Glamour World, which Kirsch recognizes as Dorothy's magic, and Patolli and Drowa dismantle the rest of the building. Kirsch, Mimosa, and En are then caught in Drowa and Eclat's Reflect Iris. They are later freed when Asta strikes the elves with the Demon-Destroyer Sword. The Magic Knights gather in the courtyard of Clover Castle and rest to recover their magic power before heading into the Shadow Palace. When the gate starts closing and another group of possessed Golden Dawns attacks, Kirsch orders Mimosa to join those entering the Shadow Palace while he remains behind to help hold off the elves. Yuno and a group of Magic Knights later arrive in the castle and defeat the elves, and Kirsch is amazed by the beauty of the victory. Relatives Battle Prowess Magic *'Cherry Blossom Magic': Kirsch uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate cherry blossoms. Cherry Blossom Magic.png|link=Clones of the Beautiful Me|Clones of the Beautiful Me Magic Cherry Blossom Blizzard.png|link=Magic Cherry Blossom Blizzard|Magic Cherry Blossom Blizzard Kirsch's cherry blossom dance.png|link=Dance of 100 Million Cherry Blossoms|Dance of 100 Million Cherry Blossoms Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': As a noble and vice captain, Kirsch has a large amount of mana, enough to cover an entire battlefield. *'Mana Sensory': Kirsch possesses the ability to sense mana from his surroundings and can accurately pinpoint the locations of other people and their magic spells. Equipment *'Grimoire': Kirsch possesses a grimoire that contains various cherry blossom-based magic spells. Kirsch's grimoire.png|Kirsch's grimoire Fights *Team C vs. Team D: Win *Team B vs. Team C: Loss Events *Royal Knights Selection Exam *Attacking the Eye of the Midnight Sun Base *Battle of Clover Castle Relationships Dorothy Unsworth Kirsch serves as Dorothy Unsworth's vice-captain and, due to her constant slumber, performs her captain duties for her. He finds her Dream Magic to be beautiful. Notable Quotes * Trivia *Kirsch's favorite things are vegetable terrines and beautiful things. *Questions Brigade Rankings: **Kirsch is the third most beautiful man. **Kirsch is the second best singer. **Kirsch has the third best skill and taste in art. *Kirsch ranked #31 in the second popularity poll and #27 in the third. *Kirsch is a type of brandy made from cherries. References Navigation pl:Kirsch Vermillion Category:Human Category:House Vermillion Category:Vice-captains